Love Noona
by skyshlla
Summary: Sikap berlebihan sang Noona terkadang cukup membuat seorang Park Chanyeol pusing. Terlebih permintaan mengejutkan sang Noona yang ingin ia segera menikahi kekasih mungilnya yang bahkan masih berstatus SMA. "Semua pria sama saja, tidak akan pernah bisa serius dengan sebuah hubungan." / "Apa perlu aku belikan kau dan Baekhyun obat perangsang agar kau segera menikahinya? / CHANBAEK.


**Love Noona**

 **By Izumi Miiko (Spcy61)**

 **Chast:**

 **Park Yoora**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Jung Sooyeon (disini aku ubah marganya jadi OH ya)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Family.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Semua chast disini sepenuhnya milik yang diatas/tengokatas/ tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seutuhnya milik saayaaa /oke,inibercanda/.**

 **Warning! YAOI!, BoysXBoys, BoysLove. Typo's dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

"Pokoknya kau harus segera menikahinya Chanyeol!" Tandas seorang wanita berbaju merah. Titik. Tanpa Koma. Terdengar sekali ada Keharusan disetiap kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Wanita itu menatap tajam seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Wajah pria itu tampak terkejut namun tidak meghilangkan raut kelelahannya. Sofa berwarna putih yang menjadi tempat wanita itu duduk sekarang sedikit terangkat karena beban yang baru saja lepas dari sana. Yoora berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya. Membuat pria yang melihatnya itu merasa muak. Selalu saja seperti itu.

"Aku akan menikahinya Noona, tapi tidak sekarang."

Pria bertubuh tinggi yang berpakaian setengah rapih dengan setelan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya menatap lelah sang Noona. Sudah berulang kali hal ini terjadi, permintaan Noona _nya_ yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menikahi sang kekasih. Entah ada kejadian apa yang membuat sang Noona kembali membahas tentang masalah ini. Seingatnya Noona _nya_ itu sudah hampir melupakan masalah tentang _Ia yang harus menikahi kekasihnya._ Tetapi secara mengejutkan Noona _nya_ ini kembali membahas tentang _ia yang harus menikahi kekasihnya_. _What the hell?_ Umma _nya_ saja tidak pernah memaksanya. Apalagi Noona _nya_ tampak sangat serius sekarang.

Ayolah, Ini sudah tengah malam, ia bahkan baru pulang dari urusan kantornya yang sangat-sangat melelahkan, ada beberapa kendala dikantornya yang mengharuskan ia ikut turun tangan. Bahkan sepanjang hari tadi ia terus mengumpati salah satu pegawainya yang ceroboh.

Dan tolong jangan lagi. Sudah cukup pegawai cerobohnya saja yang membuat masalah. Jangan Noona _nya_. Ia cukup lelah untuk berdebat dengan Noonanya kali ini. Dengan keadaan seperti ini bukan tak mungkin jika ia akan mudah terbawa emosi. Sifat dan kelakuan Noona _nya_ terkadang membuat Chanyeol pusing.

Berjuta-juta kali pertanyaan selalu melintas dipikirannya.

 _Hell. Disini siapa yang adiknya?_

"Semua pria sama saja, tidak akan pernah bisa serius dengan sebuah hubungan— Chiken Park." Ucap Sang Noona—Park Yoora— sengit.

"Apa perlu aku belikan kau dan Baekhyun obat perangsang agar kau segera menikahinya?"

Chanyeol tersedak. Padahal ia tidak sedang minum. Perkataan Noona _nya_ ini benar-benar tidak bias dikontrol.

Jangan ragukan seorang Park Yoora. Mulut pedasnya tidak diragukan lagi oleh semua keluarga Park. _Tentu saja kemampuan_ itu tak luput dari sebuah garis _keturunan_. Dan Nenek Park adalah jawabannya. Tetapi sebuah kata _Negatif_ pasti akan selalu berdampingan dengan sebuah kata _Positif_. Karena Mulut Pedasnya itu pula yang mampu mengantarkannya menjadi seorang Reporter muda yang terkenal dan mulut pedasnya itu juga yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya naik darah.

Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa perkataan sang Noona menunjuk padanya, hanya mendelik tak suka. Ia memang Pria. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak serius dengan kekasihnya. Jika memang sudah waktunya ia pasti akan menikahi kekasih tercintanya detik itu juga.

"Demi Tuhan Noona, Baekhyun masih SMA! Umurnya bahkan baru 16 belas tahun minggu lalu!" protes Chanyeol. Sekalian menginggatkan kepada sang Noona bahwa kekasihnya—Byun Baekhyun— ini masih dibawah umur.

Waktu masa muda kekasihnya masih sangatlah panjang, ia harus melanjutkan kuliah terlebih dahulu setelah lulus SMA nanti. Untuk umurnya di saat-saat seperti ini Pendidikan tetaplah nomor satu. Tidak mungkinkan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk menikah disaat-saat ia sedang memimpi-mimpikan ke Universitas mana ia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya. Bisa-bisa hari itu juga ia menyandang status sebagai _kekasih yang dicampakkan_.

"Tidak masalah, bahkan Umma menikah diusia muda." Sebuah ucapan yang mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Oh ayolah mengapa Noona _nya_ ini tidak mengerti-mengerti juga.

"Tapi ini—ini Baekhyun, Noona, Bahkan ia memiliki cita-cita yang besar." Chanyeol menatap sang Noona dengan pandangan minta _dimengerti_. Sifat keras kepala Noona _nya_ ini terkadang membuat Chanyeol sedikit muak. Tidak bisakah ia melihat kondisi kekasihnya ini yang masih berstatus SMA—HEOL! SMA!

"Maksudmu? Orang yang telah menikah tidak boleh memiliki cita-cita yang besar, begitu?"

 _Mati saja kau,_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol meminjat pelipisnya kesal. Apa Noona _nya_ ini harus diberitahu dengan cara kasar agar ia mengerti. Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melakukan cara itu jika saja ia cukup gila. Ketahuilah, Noona _nya_ ini selalu terlihat sombong dan juga angkuh, tetapi jika kalian lihat lebih teliti lagi, Noona _nya_ ini adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki jiwa seperti anak kecil. Intinya, Noona _nya_ ini sangat-sangat kekanakan. Dan semua ini **selalu** disebabkan hanya karena rasa iri Noonan _nya_ kepada seorang perempuan bermarga 'Oh' itu. Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa Noona _nya_ itu orang yang gampang sekali terpengaruh. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Noona ingin sekali aku segera menikahi Baekhyun?"

"Apa kau tidak takut 'jika' Baekhyun akan berpaling darimu?" Tanya Yoora sinis. Sengaja ia buat wajah semenyebalkan mungkin agar Chanyeol terpancing dengan perkataannya, dan dengan begitu Adiknya ini akan segera menikahi Kekasih mungilnya yang sialnya selalu membuatnya gemas. _Uh—apa ia terlihat kekanakan?_

Chanyeol menatap Yoora tak suka.

 _Apa-apaan dengan perkataan Noonanya ini. Apa ia baru saja menyumpahi hubunganku dengan Baekhyun? –_ Chanyeol menggeram.

"Pertayaan macam apa itu! Baekhyun tidak akan berpaling dariku. Aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku." Jawab Chanyeol penuh keyakinan. Jujur Chanyeol sudah mulai terbawa emosi sekarang.

Yoora berdecak. Ia menghampiri sang adik dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya, menatap Chanyeol tajam. Tak memperdulikan aura-aura hitam yang sudah menyelimuti tubuh sang adik. "Kita membicarakan kemungkinan, Chanyeol. Akan banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti, dan kita tidak akan tahu kemungkinan seperti apa yang akan datang."

Chanyeol berdesis menahan emosi. "Noona berbicara seolah-olah Noona adalah peramal." Sungut Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Tangannya sudah mengepal erat. Ia sedang menahan emosinya, sungguh. Ia harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan percakapan ini, jika tidak, ia tidak bisa menjamin akan tetap bisa menahan emosinya ini. Begini-begini ia tidak ingin bertindak kasar kepada Noona _nya_ —walaupun ingin. Jadi lebih baik ia mengambil jalur aman saja.

"Apa kau bil—Hey Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana!? Aissh dasar tidak sopan." Park Yoora menatap kesal punggung lebar Chanyeol yang memasuki kamarnya. Mengabaikan terikan sang Noona yang Chanyeol yakini akan berlanjut besok.

Yoora bertekad. Pokoknya ia harus bisa membujuk adik satu-satunya itu, jika perlu memaksa Chanyeol agar segera menikahi kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin Chanyeol kalah cepat dengan Adik—mungkin—temannya itu. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai adik ipar yang jika menatap wajahnya akan teringat dengan Ajing kecil lucu yang selalu ia lihat di toko-toko hewan peliharaan. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang ia alami siang tadi, sungguh itu membuatnya kesal. Sebagai calon 'Kakak ipar' ia sedikit _minder_ dan juga iri melihat interaksi mereka. Dan itu cukup membuat Yoora berdecak sebal.

Sial! Ia kalah _start._

.

.

.

 ** _-_** ** _Flashback-_**

 _Siang itu Yoora berencana ingin menjemput Baekhyun disekolahnya, ia juga berencana ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan_. _Masalahnya sudah hampir satu minggu ini ia tidak bertemu dengan calon'adik ipar'nya itu—Yoora terkekeh lucu saat mengingat statusnya dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun menjadi seorang Reporter cukup membuat wanita bermarga Park ini sibuk, Ia jadi jarang sekali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Setelah mengalami masa sibuk, baru sekarang ini ia sedikit diberi kelonggaran waktu untuk bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Jadi baru sekarang ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Lagipula Chanyeol sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, jadi kemungkinan adiknya itu akan menjemput Baekhyun disekolah sangatlah kecil._

 _Yoora tersenyum kecil. Ia sedang membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat melihatnya sedang menunggu di depan sekolah. Ia juga membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun saat ia ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Oh tentu saja ia pasti senang._

 _Yoora yakin akan banyak orang yang memandangnya iri dengan calon 'adik ipar'nya. Bagaimanapun wajah Baekhyun sangatlah cantik untuk seukuran seorang pria. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang mungil dan juga takar keimutannya yang melebihi batas. Mata puppynya yang akan membentuk bulan sabit jika ia tersenyum, itu benar-benar membuat Yoora gemas sendiri._

 _Sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut saat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya saat acara ulang tahun Chanyeol_ _beberapa Bulan_ _lalu. Ia bahkan sempat menuduh Chanyeol adalah seorang pedofil karena telah memacari seorang bocah Sekolah Dasar. Dimana otak adiknya itu. Tetapi setelah berulang kali diberi penjelasan oleh Chanyeol, bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah menginjak bangku SMA dan bukan bocah Sekolah Dasar yang seperti Yoora pikirkan, barulah sang Noona percaya. Karena bagaimanapun wajah kekasih adiknya itu jauh dari kata seorang siswa SMA. Bahkan tak bisa Yoora pungkiri sejak awal bahwa wajah pria mungil itu sangatlah cantik dan juga menggemaskan. Darisanalah Yoora benar-benar begitu over terhadap kekasih adiknya itu. Lagipula darimana Chanyeol menemukan pria semenggemaskan Baekhyun?_

 _Yoora melempar-lempar kecil kunci mobil yang berada di tangannya. Badannya bersender pada bagian samping mobil, sesekali ia melirik jam di pergelangan tanggannya. Sekedar memeriksa apa jam pulang sekolah Baekhyun sedikit terlambat. Pasalnya hampir semua murid yang bersekolah disana sudah berkeliaran diluar sekolah untuk segera pulang. Tetapi sampai saat ini matanya tidak melihat tanda-tanda kepulangan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Apa dia ada kegiatan_ _Ekstrakurikuler_ _er terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Yoora pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa agak resah sekarang._

 _Tetapi keresahannya seketika lenyap saat seorang bertubuh amat mungil dengan baju khas sekolahnya berjalan melewati gerbang dengan tangan memegang erat sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna biru tua, yang jika diperhatikan lebih tajam buku itu berjudul 'The Doctor's Wealth Preservation Guide'. Yoora dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dengan semangat. Uhh~ sungguh ia sangat rindu dengan calon 'adik ipar'nya itu. Ia semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat Baekhyun juga ikut melambaikan tangannya. Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun melengkung keatas. Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu membuat Yoora semakin senang._

 _Kaki-kakinya baru saja ingin melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, tetapi berhenti saat matanya melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit berlari menghampirinya. Langsung saja Yoora merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar saat dirasa Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat. Bersiap menerima pelukan kerinduan dari Baekhyun. "Bae—"_

 _"_ _Sooyeon Noona."_

 _Yoora menatap kedua tangannya yang merentang lebar. Baekhyun baru saja melewatinya dan juga tanpa meyapanya. Mirisnya lagi tanpa melihatnya. Apa ia sedang berubah menjadi makhluk transparan, sehingga Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya? Demi Tuhan mengapa Baekhyun tidak melihatnya sama sekali, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menghampirinya._

 _"_ _Sooyeon Noona, kukira kau tidak jadi datang." Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lembut membuat Yoora menengok kebelakang. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut cokelat. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum manis menatap pria mungil didepannya. Dia baru sadar jika Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut nama 'Sooyeon Noona' saat melewatinya tadi. dan itu cukup membuat wajah Yoora merah menahan emosi._

 _Oh Sooyeon, Sedang apa wanita itu kemari?_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku datang, aku sudah janji padamu-kan. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak sibuk."_

 _"_ _Aku sangat senang Noona mau datang. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Noona."_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Sepertinya akan memakan waktu cukup lama, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kedai Ice Cream terlebih dahulu, lalu aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan, bagaimana?"_

 _Baekhyun yang mendengar kata 'Ice Cream' segera menganggukan kepalanya. Jika itu menyangkut Ice Cream, apalagi Ice Cream Strawberry kesukaannya tanpa berfikir panjang ia pasti akan menyetujuinya._

 _"Call."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di meja bernomor kosong tiga, bagaikan detektif yang berada di serial komik milik Chanyeol, Yoora sedang mengintai kedua mahluk berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bagaimana seorang wanita yang lebih tua sedang menceritakan sesuatu—Yoora tidak tahu jelas apa itu—dan seorang pria yang lebih muda merespon dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan juga tawa yang teramat mempesona._

 _Mungkin Yoora tidak akan semarah ini jika saja wanita yang bersama Baekhyun bukanlah Sooyeon. Ya, seorang Oh Sooyeon, kakak dari seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun. Dimana Sehun sendiri adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Sepele memang, iri terhadap kakak dari mantan kekasih calon adik iparmu. Tetapi, see? Kalian bisa lihat kan, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat dekat dengan Sooyeon daripada dengan dirinya. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa tertawa lepas dengannya, berbeda jika dengan Yoora, Baekhyun hanya akan tersenyum manis dan terlihat gugup._

 _Yoora pernah menyampaikan keluhannya kepada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol hanya memaklumkan karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun dan Sooyeon sudah saling mengenal selama beberapa tahun. Hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyunlah yang membuat mereka akrab. Sehun dan Baekhyun telah berpacaran kurang lebih 2 tahun. Sedangkan dia dengan Baekhyun baru saja menginjak usia 1 tahun. Mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada Yoora bahkan baru beberapa bulan belakangan ini._

 _Sooyeon sendiri adalah teman semasa SMA Yoora dulu. Tidak terlalu akrab sebenarnya. Sekelas selama 3 tahun membuat mereka kenal satu sama lain, walaupun jika berbicara hanya sebatas masalah pelajaran, tidak lebih. Sooyeon seorang ketua osis, dan Yoora seorang ketua_ _Ekstrakurikuler_ _Mading._

 _Saat ini Sooyeon adalah seorang Dokter anak. Dan Baekhyun bercita-cita menjadi seorang Dokter. Bukankah terlihat pas? Kejadian yang sedang terlihat saat inipun, Yoora yakin bahwa Baekhyun sedang menanyakan hal-hal mengenai kedokteran kepada Sooyeon. Baekhyun akan bersemangat saat seseorang membicarakan mengenai sesuatu hal berbau kedokteran, dan yang Yoora lihat saat ini adalah seorang Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat._

 _Itu wajar tentu saja, menanyakan sesuatu hal yang kalian sukai kepada seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman mengenai hal tersebut. Menambah wawasan, bukan? Tidak mungkinkan Baekhyun yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai kedokteran tetapi menanyakan kepada dirinya yang seorang Reporter. Jelas tidak mungkin._

 _Jadi berpikirlah positif, tidak ada salahnya Baekhyun menemui Sooyeon. Lagipula sepertinya Sooyeon tidak mempunyai niatan macam-macam, seperti ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali berpacaran? Benarkan? Benarkan? Bena—OH SHIT, APA ITU? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA ADA SEHUN DISANA? DATANG DARIMANA DIA?_

 _Yoora menajamkan matanya, tidak lupa dengan semakin tajamnya indera pendengaran seorang Park Yoora._

 _"_ _Sehun kenapa ada disini?" – Baekhyun berbicara. Wajahnya yang tadi menatap Sooyeon, dialihkannya untuk melihat Sehun, Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar._

 _Yoora memanas saat melihat Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku menyuruhnya kemari, tak apakan Baekhyun? Hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil, tadi saja aku memakai taksi. Jadi, aku meminta Sehun yang menjemputku."_

 _Hah, Alasan—gerutu Yoora._

 _"_ _Tentu saja tak apa, Noona."_

 _"Lagip_ _ula aku sudah jarang sekali melihat kau bersama Sehun."_

 _Nah. Nah. Nah. Inilah yang Yoora takutkan. Mengapa Yoora tidak begitu suka Baekhyun akrab dengan Sooyeon. Yoora takut jika seiring waktu berjalan Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kembali bersama Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun kesempatan Baekhyun bertemu Sehun jadi lebih besar berkat keakrabannya dengan Sooyeon._

 _"_ _Kami masih sering menyapa, Noona."_

 _"_ _Melihat kalian saling menyapa itu berbeda dengan melihat kalian masih sering bersama, Baek."_

 _"_ _Noona, sudahlah." Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara. Menyudahi pembicaraan yang terlihat semakin buruk. Sekilas dari pembicaraan mereka, Yoora bisa menangkap jelas bahwa Sooyeon masih berharap akan kembalinya hubungan Baekhyun dengan Adiknya, Oh Sehun. Yoora menyeringai._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Bagaimana Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Sooyeon kembali ke topik awal. Hal yang tengah mereka bicarakan sebelum seorang Oh Sehun datang._

 _"_ _Sepertinya tidak, Noona. Terimakasih akan waktunya." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang telah ia duduki beberapa jam lalu, diikuti Sooyeon dan juga Sehun._

 _"_ _Sama-sama, Baek. Kau pulang naik apa?" Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat seseorang, setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Aku naik Bus."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak menelpon Chanyeol? Suruhlah dia untuk menjemputmu, ini hampir menjelang malam, tidak baik menaikki bus." Sehun menatap tidak suka Baekhyun yang baru saja menyerukan bahwa ia akan menaikki bus. Sehun tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki pengalaman tidak mengenakan didalam bus. Sehun hanya tidak mau jika nanti Baekhyun mengalami kejadian yang sama._

 _"_ _Tidak apa Sehun. Chanyeol sepertinya masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya."_

 _Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Yoora benar-benar meruntuki sifat sok sibuk Chanyeol. Namun perkataan tiba-tiba Sooyeon yang terdengar ditelingannya membuat Yoora merasakan sesuatu amarah yang meletup-letup didadanya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kau pulang dengan kami saja, bagaimana?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOOO. Ddduhh si ucul ini makin tua ajee wkwk~**


End file.
